


offering

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [142]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What have you to offer?</i> he asked the godling huddled on cold rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	offering

**Author's Note:**

> Title: offering  
> Fandom: Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: future!fic; AU  
> Pairings: Thanos/Death  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 300  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: The Avengers, Loki & Thanos, "Our bodies are ours to break, ours to throw into rivers, ours to light on fire, ours to launch into the depths of space."

_What have you to offer?_ he asked the godling huddled on cold rock.

 _Only myself and the worlds I break_ , the godling murmured.

 _That is enough_ , he said. _Rise_.

.

Fallen into the depths, abandoned and forgotten, lost, so lost - a worthy adversary, had things gone differently.

But things did not go differently and Thanos watched the godling's pain and fear and rage temper into a determination to burn down everything that had been for what would be:

Loki Odinson become Loki No-one-son, scourge of the cosmos.

 _A worthy ally_ , Thanos thought.

 _The child is not your ally_ , his love replied from a far-off star.

 _No_ , Thanos agreed. Tools are not allies - but they might eventually be.

.

Loki's one task on Earth (as the locals call it) was to open the door.

Three thousand Chitauri died, but that is their purpose.

The way was shut – or so the locals believed.

Loki returned to Asgard in chains, but Thanos' love was near enough to cradle his spirit, and that was enough.

.

 _What have you to offer?_ Death asked the boy trembling in her arms.

 _Only myself and the realms I slaughter_ , the godling murmured.

 _Then rise, once-father_ , Death said. _Rise and be free_.

.

Loki vanished from Asgard. By the time he returned, no one living on Earth remembered him as anything more than history.

 _Remember what you promised_ , Thanos told him, hand-in-hand with Death.

"Brother!" Thor shouted at the head of Asgard's army, wearing his father's crown and carrying his father's spear.

Loki Odinson died when he fell, so Loki did not reply.

 _Show us your worth, once-father_ , Death murmured.

Loki, scourge of the cosmos; Loki, bringer of Ragnarök.

"Brother!" Thor shouted again.

 _Only myself_ , Loki thought, _and it is enough._

He closed his eyes and lit the fire.


End file.
